internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Nick Knight
| birth_place = Watford, Hertfordshire, England | batting = Left-hand bat | bowling = Right-arm medium | role = Opening batsman, commentator | height = 6ft 1in | international = true | testdebutdate = 27 July | testdebutyear = 1995 | testdebutagainst = West Indies | testcap = | lasttestdate = 31 May | lasttestyear = 2001 | lasttestagainst = Pakistan | odidebutdate = 29 August | odidebutyear = 1996 | odidebutagainst = Pakistan | odicap = | lastodidate = 2 March | lastodiyear = 2003 | lastodiagainst = Australia | odishirt = 1 | deliveries = overs | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 17 | runs1 = 719 | bat avg1 = 23.96 | 100s/50s1 = 1/4 | top score1 = 113 | deliveries1 = – | wickets1 = – | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 26/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 100 | runs2 = 3,637 | bat avg2 = 40.41 | 100s/50s2 = 5/25 | top score2 = 125* | deliveries2 = – | wickets2 = – | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = – | best bowling2 = – | catches/stumpings2 = 44/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 240 | runs3 = 16,172 | bat avg3 = 44.18 | 100s/50s3 = 40/77 | top score3 = 303* | deliveries3 = 249 | wickets3 = 1 | bowl avg3 = 271.00 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 1/61 | catches/stumpings3 = 292/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 414 | runs4 = 13,478 | bat avg4 = 38.61 | 100s/50s4 = 30/68 | top score4 = 151 | deliveries4 = 90 | wickets4 = 2 | bowl avg4 = 44.50 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 1/14 | catches/stumpings4 = 174/– | date = 18 July | year = 2015 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/15913.html Cricinfo }} Nicholas Verity Knight (born 28 November 1969) is an English cricket commentator and former England cricketer. Knight was given his middle name in honour of the 1930s English Test bowler Hedley Verity who was killed in World War II and is a distant family relation. A left-handed opening batsman and a fine fielder, Knight played in 17 Test Matches and 100 One Day Internationals before announcing his retirement from international cricket after the 2003 World Cup. International career Test Cricket He struggled in the Test arena and made only 1 test century, an innings of 113 vs Pakistan at Headingley in 1996. His next best score was 96 vs Zimbabwe in a drawn game at Bulawayo in 1996–97. The most obvious reason for this was his technique. Never afraid of genuine fast bowling, his footwork was often not decisive enough which caused him at times to appear to be backing away from short balls and his test innings frequently ended giving a catch to the slips or the wicket-keeper. As a fine fielder and a hard worker, it is surprising that he did not play more for England – the England team was not blessed with too many good batsman during Knight's era. However two of the better batsmen were Michael Atherton and Mark Butcher with whom Knight was vying for a place for most of his career. Atherton too was captain of England until 1998 so would have been an automatic choice for opening batsman. One Day Internationals Knight was a far more successful, and certainly regular, one-day player for England. In one-day cricket, this backing away in fact helped him score a lot of runs and became something of a hallmark. This same strength/weakness was mirrored in Michael Bevan – one of Knight's contemporaries. Debuting in 1996, he scored centuries in his second and third innings in ODI cricket, on consecutive days against a Pakistan bowling attack that included Wasim Akram and Waqar Younis.Nick Knight set a world record for the highest ever ODI innings by a batsman when carrying his bat through his innings(125*) when he achieved it v Pakistan in 1996. He was also the first Englishman to carry his bat in an ODI innings. Knight wasn't selected for the World Cup team in 1999 and made his World Cup debut in the 2003 tournament. He performed well in an unsuccessful campaign for England and faced the first delivery in cricket officially to break the 100 mph barrier, bowled by Shoaib Akhtar. He "pushed it nonchalantly to square leg." International centuries ODI Centuries International awards One Day International Cricket Man of the Match awards External links * Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers